


You Can't Buy Class

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Padfoot, I’m not joking, give it back to me. Now.” James’ face was red, which made Sirius laugh even more than he already was. He had a piece of paper in his hands, and gazed among it and his friend, who had been chasing him for the past few minutes.





	You Can't Buy Class

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Curly hair and moisture

“Padfoot, I’m not joking, give it back to me. Now.” James’ face was red, which made Sirius laugh even more than he already was. He had a piece of paper in his hands, and gazed among it and his friend, who had been chasing him for the past few minutes.

They were in the Potter’s garden, the sun was hitting them mercilessly. It was a sultry summer as far as the English ones go, but Sirius kept running, unaware of the scorching heat.

“Come on, James! I’m sure that Lily would be delighted to see it.” he mocked him, quick to move when his friends made a move for him.

“I’m begging you, she’s gonna be here any minute now, it’s the first time she comes to my house… if you ruin it I swear I’ll Cruciate you!” he threatened. Sirius didn’t seem to care much for the menace, but kept running and looking at the piece of paper he was still holding: a picture.

He had almost reached the walkway, when bumped into someone that, otherwise engaged, he hadn’t seen.

They both fell down, and when Sirius raised his eyes he met the gaze of a definitely furious Lily Evans.

“Darn it, Sirius! How is it that you can’t help but making a mess even while innocently running?” she muttered, accepting the hand he was offering. Meanwhile, James joined them.

“Innocently my arse!” he yelled, glaring at his friend, save sweetening his eyes when he looked at Lily. “Hi, Lily. Welcome.” he told her, smiling. The girl chuckled, noticing how James was barely keeping himself from killing Sirius. She took the picture and observed it, raising an eyebrow.

“Erk... Lily, I think you can put that away now, I mean, it’s just an old picture, nothing interesting and...” interrupting James’ rambling gibberish, both Sirius and Lily burst out laughing, one coarsely, the other with her hand over her mouth, sign that she would’ve want to restrain herself but couldn’t.

“I’m sorry James, I didn’t want to, but...” she said, among the laughs “I didn’t know you had gone through an afro phase.” she turned the picture, showing James surrounded by a mass of frizzy and untidy hair.

The boy sulked.

“For your information” he said “I don’t normally don’t have curly hair. You know that. That day was just particularly moist, that’s all.” he defended himself, but he did nothing but worsening his position.

When Lily got back to herself, she got closer to James, a sweet expression on her face. She pecked him on the lips and smiled.

“You were your way of charming, don’t worry.” she murmured, then went toward the house, leaving both boys astounded.

James turned toward Sirius, satisfied.

“If you were to find more ridiculous pictures of mine, let me know Padfoot.” he said, proud, while the other one shook his head.

“I don’t really know who’s more ridiculous among the two of them.” he commented, following the girl.

Women: completely lacking any sense of humour!


End file.
